Goodbye My Lover
by Augusthippie1993
Summary: I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile. I've watched you sleeping for a while. I'd be the father of your child. I'd spend a lifetime with you. I know your fears and you know mine. We've had our doubts but now we're fine,
1. Chapter 1

Story:

It is a sunny day in Starlight City. You can hear the birds chirping outside and the fresh smell of coffee in the Snow residence as the clock reads 6 am. Caitlin reaches over to her alarm to hit the snooze button as she can hear her mom shouting," Get up kids!"

She gets out and puts on her slippers while opening the door to see her brothers Cisco and Dante with their pajamas and slippers on too. They make it down and see that there mom has made freshly baked waffles with eggs and bacon with a cup of coffee and creamer on the side for all of them to eat. Each take their seat as the wait for their dad to get down so that can start eating. As Max Snow got down the stairs dressed in a suit, he kissed his wife a good morning then took a seat and said," Good morning kids. Let's eat."

After he said that they all digged in and starting eating. Carla and Max started talking about work while Cisco, Caitlin and Dante spoke about school and after school activities. "Are you going to try out for Football Dante?" Caitlin asked her older brother.

Dante shook his head yes and said, "You will be cheering me on right Cait."

She nodded her head as Cisco said," When are you going to join the science club Cait?"

She shrugged then thought about what Ronnie would say if she decided to do that. He called her brother and the other science club member's geeks and freaks. Which reminded her of why she broke up with him so much. As they finish eating the kids went up to get ready and head out for the door. They each had their own car which they drove to school. As Caitlin got there she saw her best friends Iris and Felicity waiting for her. Iris was by Barry her brother who Caitlin had a secret crush on. As she approached them she saw Barry become all shy and nervous. "Hi you guys. Hey Barry can I talk to you after cheer practice because I kind of need help with something regarding a class." I say to him.

What I did not notice was Iris smiling and inside coming up with plan to get her and Barry together. Barry who had been looking at the comic book he had bought yesterday turned away from it when Caitlin asked for his help. He nod yes to her and just stared her as she stared at him. He had always been in love with Caitlin since the first time he met her in the playgrounds of pre-school. They had been so much closer back then performing experiments after she was done playing Barbie with Iris. After they hit middle school he saw his enemy Ronnie ask her out and the funny thing he realize after Cisco pointed out was that she had look at him before saying yes. Like asking for permission since they were getting closer. That day though hurt him so badly that she would choose a guy who teased her throughout elementary school over him. He was brought out of his trace when she looked down for a bit then the bell rang. He gave a hug to Iris and Caitlin to her brothers and they each went there ways. Barry and Caitlin had almost every class together except last period where she went to cheer practice. She was captain after all.

Barry and Caitlin walked side by side as they made it inside first period but what they did not notice was Ronnie looking at them with an evil look. Caitlin was happy that first period was chemistry because she loved science. She had a secret passion for it that only her brothers, Iris and Barry knew about. She had a straight A in the class and with Barry as her partner how could she not. They sat next to each other and listen to the instructor go on about the project. She opened her book and saw the letter that she had written when she was younger inside with Barry's name on it. She stared at it but so did Barry who reached over to grab it and just open it. She tried taking it back but he was so much taller than she was and he already had it open. He read it while she blushed because it was a love letter. It was dated back to middle school. Then she remember that they were supposed to meet up later today. She was having trouble with a class and need help but now that seem like such a little insignificant thing to worry about. Since she refuse to look at him, she focused on the 's class but if she would have paid more of attention she would have noticed Barry's stare and smile. Barry looked like he won the lottery because he now had a chance with Caitlin Snow. He was planning on asking her out after her cheer practice totally forgetting Ronnie.

Classes went by fast and it became time for lunch time which is when she goes and sits by Ronnie but today she decided against it and went to sit by Oliver and Felicity. Across from her are Iris, Eddie and Barry along with Cisco. She opens her lunch bag and takes out a sandwich that was made by her mother. Oliver turns to her and says, "Ronnie is looking at you with an evil glare."

I turn to look at Ronnie and he turns away which makes me look at Oliver and say," He can stare all he wants but it is over between me and him. I am planning on moving on this year."

Oliver gives me a hug and whispers a "good for you" to me that makes me smile at him. Oliver has always treated me as a little sister along with my brothers Dante and Cisco but with him it is a little different because it started when he had a crush on me in the middle school. He told me that if he would have not seen the way I looked at Barry he would have tried to pursuit me but then he met Felicity and he saw what love really is compare to a crush.

When he opened up to me that changed our relationship into a stronger one. He even helped when Ronnie was trying to pressure me into having intercourse with him and he became more aggressive with me. I even remember Felicity telling me that she was jealous of the friendship but I explain to her our story and how Oliver told me that she was his everything and that brought on my mine and Felicity's friendship in the first place. As I am day dreaming Cisco throws a Cheetos at me and that brings laughter around our table and a smile from me. I throw a couple back at him and start eating my sandwich while everyone continues to eat their lunch.

I make small talk with Oliver while he tries to make me laugh which he succeeds in. What goes unnoticed by me and Oliver but not Cisco is the way Barry looks longing at Caitlin. Cisco makes a mental note to question Barry later on today about that look. What was not unknown among the group was that Cisco and Dante hated Ronnie with passion. As the lunch hour ended they all parted ways with Barry, Iris and Catlin heading for math class. Iris grabs Caitlin arm by looping hers in-between hers with Barry on the side saying," You guys do your homework last night?"

Both girls stop and look at him like he has grown two heads. Barry Allen not doing homework is really unheard of. "Are you telling me that you did not do your homework last night?" Iris asks in her motherly/sisterly tone that makes Barry smile awkwardly.

Now it is Caitlin's turn to say, "I will catch up with you in about 15 minutes once I help Barry with his homework. I can afford 5 points coming off for tartness. Thanks Iris!" She says while dragging Barry by the both arms to the library with a small frown directed at Barry. Iris just runs to class and tells her instructor that Barry and Caitlin will be late because of personal reasons that she cannot discuss in front of the class.

The instructor just looks at her and then smiles because Iris is looking her with one of those million dollar smiles. At the library though Barry is being lecture about the importance of doing your homework. "Really Barry, you decide not do your homework when you know that finals will be coming up in two weeks straight. I was going to ask you if you could tutor me because I know you are the smartest out of the group and the kindest but now I am rethinking that. How can you not think of our future…. Umm… of your future?" she finishes off lamely hoping he did not catch her mistakes.

Unfortunately, for her he did catch the mistake and says, "No… you are right. Our future which is what I want to talk to you about Cait. I read the letter and I want to say that I am in love with you. I have been since preschool just like I know that you love me too. When you started dating Ronnie I was so jealous that even Dante and Oliver notice which must say something."

Caitlin looks away then after hearing the speech thinks "a new year and a new me" and grabs Barry's head and smashes their lips together. Barry gets over the shock in two seconds and kisses her back with passion. Fireworks are going on in their heads but after a good five minutes they final come up for air. "I love you too Barry. I have loved for so long and as my letter said, I will always love you and only you. I only went out with Ronnie because I felt like you did not feel the same way, but after my first date with him I wrote you that letter."

Barry smiles very brightly and I smile back but then I remember why we are here and I give him a light punch in the arm and say, "I may love you but how could you not do your homework?"

He frowns and says, "Before I work on it can you answer me one question?" I smile and he says, "Will you be my girl?" I nod my head and kiss him again. After we break apart he open his books and starts looking at me with a smile. I look at his textbook and tell him to start writing while I read him the word problem. We get his homework done in ten minutes and head to class which is almost over in five minutes since class is only 30 minutes. I decide not to go in and just grab Barry's hand to pull him in to the locker that is beside the room. He smiles big understanding what is going to happen because he pulls me into him by my waist and drops kisses all over my face which make me laugh. I grabs his cheeks and kiss him. While distracted by each other we never notice or hear the bell ring and Iris standing there whistling. After she calls out our names we come up for air with me blushing like a little child. Barry laughs and brings me into his embrace.

I hug Iris while Barry lets go of me and she whispers in my ear, 'Now we are sisters because I know that Barry is the one for you."

I just nod my head and hug tighter which she returns. After we pull apart I see my brothers, Eddie and Oliver all clap Barry on the back saying congrats on the new relationship. Felicity pulls me into a hug and whispers, "I told you so."

I laugh out loud which causes Iris to embrace us both. We all head in different directions with me and Barry going into the class to see our math teacher looking at us with a frown. "Sorry for not showing up to class. Something came up but here is the homework from last week." Barry says to him in a rush.

"Well, you two are the best students that I do have. I will forgive it this time." The teacher says to us.

We both smile and head out to our next class as the bell rings again and sit next to each other like we always do. As our instructor speaks about the material Barry send me a note.

 _Cait, I know you want to meet after school so I was wondering if we could go get something to eat so that we can talk about the class that you are having trouble in. I am always hungry right after class so Big Belly Burger sound good to you?_

 _Barry_

 _Yes, it does sound good. I love Big Belly Burger!_

 _Cait xoxo_

I write back to him and he smiles because of the xo's that I put in. We turn back to the instructor who is still going on about the short story. School goes by so fast that I feel like skipping last period which is cheer practice. I only join because of Iris and Felicity who convince me to join. What we did not expect was for me to be good at it. As final period comes and the bell rings, I give a kiss to Barry and he heads off to track with Cisco who is just going to watch. Dante comes up behind me and gives me a side hug and says, "I heard the great news about you and Barry. I am so happy for you because now you have someone that truly loves you and someone you truly love. Now let's go so that you can cheer me on."

I nod my head and grab my brother's hand while we go out into the field, but what I did not expect to see was Ronnie getting into a fight with Barry. All I see is Barry punching Ronnie who gets a busted lip and Barry with a black eye forming. I run to get in between but Dante stops me and runs to get Ronnie off of Barry. "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" I find myself yelling at them.

They both look down then Ronnie says," What the hell is wrong with you kissing this douche when you are with me?"

I look at him in disbelieve and say, "Are you crazy? We broke up and thank god because you are insane Ronnie. I love Barry! I loved Barry while I was with you and I am so for that but I am not sorry for being with him."

If looks could kill I would have been dead because the look Ronnie was giving me could kill all of us. Then he says something that will forever change my life in the next few months.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who would want a slut like you Caitlin? Let me guess you never told them that I gave it to you so hard that you went crying to your precious Oliver." As he said that I want to runaway but Barry and Oliver took a punch at him. I see punches being thrown but all I feel is empty as Diggle and Cisco hold me and Felicity and Iris give me comforting words.

As I see Mr. Wells comes over and says, "What is going? Boys meet me in my classroom NOW!"

I watch them go and I hug the girls while all the boys that watched and my brothers go along with Oliver, Barry, and Ronnie who follow Mr. Wells. After a few minutes, I calm down and say, "Thanks girls. I cannot believe all the mistakes that I have made. Why did I date him? I think I just need to be alone for a while so let the guys know that I am on my phone if I need them. Thanks."

I run out before either could react but I do hear my name being shouted. I run, get into my car and start driving. I land at a bar and realize that I need a burger and fries. I have not eaten since 12 pm and it is now 6pm. I check my phone and I see 32 phone calls along with double the amount of text messages. I turn off my phone and go into the bar that is alone except the waiter. I sit down and say, "Is the burger and fries good here… Mon-el?"

I look at his face that after reading his name tag and I am awestruck because wow is he good looking. He smiles and shakes my hand says, "It is good and on the house. No… don't even think about paying because you look like you have been through hell and back. What happen?"

I sit down and wait for the burger and fries and say, "I just got into a relationship and it seems like my ex is out to destroy it which is making me rethink the relationship. It is probably the usual for you… right?"

He looks at me with a sad face and says, "So… you are taken then?" while I nod he continues, "Well I am here if you need to talk. But let's focus on the positives, which is if you would have never had these problems then you would have never had tried this amazing burger and fries with a milkshake which it seems like you need. The best part is that you would have never met me which would be an issue because I am an amazing person and a great listener."

I laugh at the last part and dig into the most amazing burger. He sits down on the other side of the bar and eats his own burger. We talk about his life which he says he thought ended when his ex-Kara left him for a guy named Winn. I reach over and give his hand a squeeze to show him some comfort. He tells me about losing his parents and the troubles he has had as being owner of the amazing bar named, "Bro's over Hoes".

I tell him about my family like my brothers and my parents. I tell him about my relationship with Barry and the gang which makes him laugh. I tell him about my dreams like working at Star Labs one day and being amazing scientist. He tells me that he believes in me because I seem like an amazing person destined to do great things. He tells me his name is Christopher but thanks to his ex he is known as Mon-El because of the superhero he likes. I give him a peck on the cheek when he blushes and he blushes even more.

By the time, we finish it is 10pm and I realize that I am 5 hours away from home. Mon-El senses my distress and tells me he has an extra bedroom in his house that I can use for the night. I say yes because something tells me that I can trust him. I follow him to his house after we lock up and I see one of the most beautiful houses when we reach our destination. I guess he really did mean that he is okay economic wise. I park my car behind his and get out but he opens my door for me. I let him grab my hand and guide me into his house. The guest bedroom has white walls and a cream looking bed in the middle with two nightstands on both sides. I see a few painted art around and a mirror in the middle opposite the bed. I walk in with him behind me and say, "Thank you for this. You have really saved me. I will forever be in your debt."

He nods his head "no" and then says, "Being here for you is not a debt that has to be paid. Just come find me if you ever feel like you are alone."

I nod my head and walk over to him to give him a hug that reminds me of Barry. I miss Barry very much I am just not ready to talk. I may even skip class just avoid talking. I feel free for the first time in my life. After we let each other go he walks out while I lay on the bed and go through my text. I don't send any back which I know is selfish of me but I am just not ready. I need to relax and analysis what I truly want in life.

I fall asleep after 10 minutes of laying in my bed. What goes unnoticed by me is that Mon-El came back after 30 minutes and sits on my bed and moves my hair from my face. He puts a blanket on me and walks out. Once he is outside he takes a moment and leans against the door and closes his eyes while trying to breathe in and out. He did not expect this turn in his life. He never thought that he would meet someone and fall in love with her at first sight.

After spending 5 more minutes outside her door he went to his room and set his alarm for 6 am then before falling asleep. Before he knew it, his alarm went off and he feels like he did not get enough sleep. He gets up, takes a shower then walks into his guest room where Caitlin is and sees her asleep. He closes the door and walks into his kitchen to start breakfast. Without thinking he starts singing while making French toast and bacon with eggs and a side of fruit. Coffee was brewing creating a delicious smell. Caitlin walks down but decides to see the show that is happening with Mon-el dancing and enjoying himself. When he hits the high note, I clap without realizing it and he turns around with a smile on his face. "How long have you been there?" he says to me with wide eyes.

"Since you start singing. You can sing! Where you thinking of your ex with Adele's song?" I ask him feeling like it was an emotional song for him.

He nods his head no and then says, "I just love the song but I was thinking of someone else. I heard the song three weeks ago and I felt like one day I would meet someone who made me feel the song and I think I did." **The song is Water under the bridge**

I nod my head and grab the coffee mug he handed to me and start drinking because today was going to be a long day. I wonder if I could convince him to let stay with him for one more day. "Do you need help today at the bar? I don't feel like going home or answering calls. I feel free for the first in my life and it is thanks to you Mon-el. You made this horrible nightmare a beautiful experience because without Ronnie doing what he did I would have never met you. Meeting you has brought life back into my life which is something no one has been able to do, not even Barry."

I see Mon-el smiling and blushing at the same time which make me feel like I am floating. I go and give him a hug which he returns but once we separate we look into each other eyes with his arms still around me, everything just goes silent. I know that I love Barry with all my heart but there is just something about Mon-el that makes butterflies in my stomach move around. That is when I realize that I may be falling for him but why does Barry keep popping up in my mind. A little voice in my head says that it because my heart will always belong to Barry.

Without even realizing it I am kissing Mon-el but as soon as I realize it I back away and say, "Sorry about that. Mon-el maybe I should leave. I still love Barry and I will always love Barry but I just cannot deny my attraction to you." I run away with my keys still in pocket only make it to the drive way before Mon-el grabs my arms and spins me around to face him.

"Sorry Caitlin. I am not going to lie and say that I have fallen for you. You are beautiful, loyal, trustworthy and what every man looks for in a woman. Barry is one lucky man. But I promise you that I will not act on my attraction and feelings for you if you let me help you. You can come and see me work but I will not allow you to work because you need a day where you can relax for a bit. Is that okay?" he says with his hands still holding my arms.

I nod my head yes and walk with him back into the house to eat breakfast with him. We sit at the dining table and eat the food that he made. "Well, what time do you have to open the bar?" I asked very curious.

"Not to 5 pm because most people like to drink after work. I was thinking that we could go shopping and buy something new to wear?" he says all hopeful.

I look at him and say, "I am going to make a few calls because something tells me my mom has a search party out there looking for me. I was not going to call them but I don't want them to think something happen or that you did something."

He nods while I walk outside to make the call after breakfast was finished. I decide to ring my mother who answers after one ring. "Caitlin! Are you okay honey?! Where are YOU?" she says to me.

I could already tell I was on speaker phone. I respond with, "I came to see a friend but I am okay. I will come home tomorrow if everything goes well. Don't worry about. I am over eighteen years old mom."

"Are you crazy Cait? I am going to go and get you. We need to talk Cait." I hear Barry say which only makes me love him even more.

"Cait I agree with Barr on this. Let us go get you and we can all talk about what happen. We love you." Cisco says to me.

I close my eyes and say, "No", before hanging up. I run back in and but my phone rings again and I shut it off. I at least call them to let them know that I was okay. I walk inside see Mon-el just sitting there watching the reruns of Smallville on his couch so I slide next to him. I see it is the part where Lois realizes that she is in love with Clark and I just laugh. He looks at me with a smile on his face and I just say, "That is the same way I knew that I loved Barry. My mom always said that your true love is never your first but the last because if you had really loved the first you would never would have fallen for all the others. But the last person is always the one that sees you after you become you and that is true love."

 **I think that I am going to leave it there. I want to bring in Mon-el aka Christopher in the story because I want someone cute who can give Barry aka Grant a run for his money. I love Snowbarry but after the last episode which was a musical I was mad so I wrote this. Let me know if you like it.**

 **P.s. This is a Snowbarry story.**


End file.
